Episode 7007 (23rd October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Robert explains to Chrissie who 'Andrew' and 'Katherine' really are. Megan rejects Jai's offer of a loan when he leads her to believe it's money that he would have been using to find Archie. Robert enjoys winding her and Andy up as he and Chrissie look around Home Farm as prospective purchasers. Leyla's pleased when Megan tells her that in future they'll each deal with their own clients as a way of working together but not being around each other. Ali, Ruby, Dan and Kerry gather to chat to Sean on Skype, but Ruby picks up on tension between the three of them and insists they have dinner together. Chrissie tries to persuade Robert to move to the village but he is defiant, insisting they are not moving here. Lisa is stressed when she finds out about Charity and Sam, furious that she has been lied to. Lawrence arrives at Home Farm and is amused to witness Andy punch Robert to the floor as he insults Katie. Charity calls to see Noah who rejects her again but Chas urges her not to give up. Lawrence is intrigued at the resentment between Andy and Robert and strikes a bond with Andy as he claims Robert to be a greedy, manipulative chancer who he wants rid of. He tells Andy that he's manage to postpone Chrissie and Robert's wedding but needs a way of stopping it completely. Ali and Kerry make up following dinner. Lisa tells Zak not to keep any more secrets from her. Charity's self-esteem hits rock bottom when Moira tells her that she will be mucking in with the farm chores as of tomorrow in exchange for her free lodging. Andy, Katie, Nicola and Rodney run into Chrissie and Robert in The Woolpack. Lawrence arrives and announces to the entire pub that he's bought Home Farm and they'll be moving in to mixed reactions. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Hallway/stairs, lounge and kitchen Notes *ITV were forced to respond to complaints on the first airing of this episode in the United Kingdom, after a fault in transmission led to many viewers experiencing poor picture quality. Director Neil Alderton responded to the debate on Twitter confirming that no change had been made in the filming of the programme and a spokesperson for ITV later apologised citing the issue a "technical fault." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes